1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optic apparatus and an electronic instrument.
2. Related Art
Currently, in various electronic instruments such as mobile phone sets or mobile data terminal equipment, a liquid crystal device (electro-optic apparatus) is used as a display unit for visually displaying various information. As an example of such liquid crystal devices, there is a known structure having a liquid crystal panel (electro-optic panel), a backlight, and a frame (holding member) for storing the liquid crystal panel and the backlight.
The liquid crystal panel includes a pair of substrates, a sealing member formed between the pair of substrates along an outer periphery of one of the substrates, and liquid crystal arranged in an area surrounded by the pair of substrates and the sealing member. A driver and the like are provided on a protruded portion provided on one of the pair of substrates which constitute the liquid crystal panel.
JP-A-2003-279972 is an example of related art.
In general, the liquid crystal panel is held by the substantially entire circumference thereof being bonded in the frame which constitutes the backlight. However, when a module falls down, a stress tends to concentrate to a corner of the liquid crystal panel and, in particular, a panel breakage occurs often at the protruded portion of the substrate formed of a single glass panel.